


Cooling

by revenant_oozi



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, angsty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenant_oozi/pseuds/revenant_oozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing he notices is how warm Ty's hands are now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooling

The first thing he notices is how warm Ty's hands are now. Beyond the healthy glow of his skin and the shock of white teeth smiling at him what seems like all the time now, are those hands. Anders is clutching at his brother's arm, quick squeezes over the limb as if testing it's dexterity instead of looking for the thump of cooled blood and muscle beneath it that almost scares him more than if Ty were bleeding out. He smiles, patting him on the back like a good brother, letting him know how happy he is that Ty is happy, that this is okay and not doing something to his nerves that he can't quite identify yet.

But that was before, his brother's giddiness and blind optimism about his sparkly future has diminished from their first meeting with his mortality. Now his hold on Ty's arm is just keeping him together, short nails clinging tightly to strong forearms braced at either side of his head as Ty ruts into him. The pillows are forgotten on the floor and somehow they're laying across the bed the wrong way but neither is going to waste time correcting the position. Anders briefly entertains the idea of climbing over Ty and riding him, seeing what his grief looks like from another angle, but it doesn't feel right anymore and he knows, no matter how good this is right now, it's not the sex of gods, and it never will be again.

The human man above him is half drunk, and Anders is fairly sure that didn't start just when Ty walked in his front door and started plowing through the liquor cabinet. Being able to fully feel for the first time seems to have proved overwhelming, and now Ty looks intent on numbing himself again.

He adores Dawn, he really does, but right now he isn't sure if he should be angry with her for breaking his little brother's heart - through no fault of her own, or thanking her for getting Ty back into his arms - and his bed, for that matter.

Ty is shaking above him, less under the strain of release, and more of a constant since they fell into bed, and while Anders tried at first to soothe away the anxiety, the dazed look in Ty's eyes at his words and hands just re-instilled the fact that his brother was a mortal now, no longer immune to his brother's sway of words. Even if Ty wanted the lies right now, Anders didn't want to give them, for once.

Instead, Ty shakes through his thrusts, Anders doing his best with his minimal leverage to push up and match his movements, and the body over him is so warm compared to what he used to that more than once he forgets and thinks something might be wrong, that they should stop because the snowman was going to melt. But Ty is draped over him like a heavy quilt, intent on controlling this, just this one thing, leaving just enough slack for Anders to splay his thighs just a little more, just to feel Ty inside him a little deeper. 

Finally, the body on top of his tenses, rigid forearms shaking like they belong to Atlas as he climaxes, Anders bringing himself off with a few tugs shortly after before Ty collapses on him, energy and rage and sorrow spent over Anders and the bedsheets. He's still shaking as big, warm tears soak into the skin where Ty is pressed to his neck, and this is Mike's thing, Anders doesn't want this, doesn't like to coddle and soothe and protect. He wants them out on the couch, ready to go again after topping off their buzzes but he can't bring himself to push Ty off and away now. Instead, he snakes steady hands to press against warm shoulder-blades, holding on as Ty tries to burrow into his chest despite the awkward height difference.

Anders tries not to be disappointed. Tries not to notice how the room doesn't have a pleasant chill to it afterward, or that Ty looks so tired for the first time he can hardly stand to call mortality 'living'. He tries not to miss the snow.

The tremors of the broken heart and spent pleasure cease sometime after Ty drifts off, pressed close to his brother's side. Anders traces over the too-warm hand draped over his chest, and tomorrow, when Ty's skin bruises and Anders' doesn't, then maybe they'll figure out how to talk about this.


End file.
